


you would fall and turn the white snow red as strawberries in the summertime

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), The Walking Dead (TV), Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: Tre coppie e un unico tema, l'amore.[1] Beth e Daryl: Hai pensato che bruciasse mille soli, quella ragazzina. Ha ventotto anni ed è così fragile all'apparenza.[2] Soonyoung e Jihoon: "La smetti di farmi i dispetti?""E tu di bullizzarmi?"[3] Purin e Taruto: Fra le calde coperte di un motel, Taruto le disse che era la caramella più deliziosa che avesse mai assaggiato.





	you would fall and turn the white snow red as strawberries in the summertime

[1]

 

_Hai pensato che bruciasse mille soli, quella ragazzina._  
 _Aveva ventotto anni ed era così fragile, all'apparenza._  
 _Alle volte, quando non si accorgeva, la spogliavi con lo sguardo e ti facevi schifo per metà._  
 _Quand'è morta non hai versato neanche una lacrima._  
 _In sogno la baci, l'accarezzi, le dici che la ami._  
 _Poi il risveglio è un trauma, il cuscino inesorabilmente umido._  
  
  


[2]

 

_"La smetti di farmi i dispetti?"_  
_"E tu di bullizzarmi?"_  
 _Soonyoung ride._  
 _Jihoon prende il bacino del ragazzo che ha di fronte e lo bacia._

 

[3]

 

_Sempre a giocare, era questa l'idea del vostro combattimento._  
_Quando Taruto ritornò dopo dieci anni, Purin era diventata una giovane donna e mamma._  
 _La gelosia lo impossessò, eppure il loro gioco non era ancora finito._  
 _Fra le calde coperte di un motel, Taruto le disse che era la caramella più deliziosa che avesse mai assaggiato._

 


End file.
